The Winds of Change
by SilverTurtle
Summary: There's been a lot of grumbling about the changes to the WWE women's roster. One imagines that the loudest grumbles come from the ladies themselves. Warning: Harsh language. Also, not a romance.


**A/N:** _So, there's been a lot of upheaval in the WWE and not everyone is happy. I'm not happy. I doubt our favorite ladies are either._

*****'*****

**THE WINDS OF CHANGE**

"I'm going to kill him!" Beth growled as she stalked up and down beside the locker room bench. "I'm going to destroy his little pets and then I'm going to kill him."

"Calm down," Natalya said, "You're not going to do anything but your job, you hear me?"

"You can't tell me this doesn't piss you off!" Beth turned to face Natalya, gesturing aggressively, "He's singlehandedly destroying our entire division, Nat."

Natalya looked away, knowing Beth was right about that. "Even so," she said slowly, "there's nothing we can do about it."

"Bull," Beth spat. "There's plenty we could do about it. Protest, go off script...quit."

Natalya shook her head, "I'd like to keep my job, Beth, and I know you don't want to quit either."

Beth huffed out a hard breath, "You're right. I don't. But I don't want to be stuck putting over his useless Barbie dolls either and that's all we're going to get to do. He fired Melina, Gail is in contract purgatory, Layla's injured, Michelle is gone. We're all the talent this damn division has left and we're going to be forced to take all the falls to make his bimbos look good. You can't tell me this is what you want for the Hart dynasty. Hell, you can't tell me this is what you want to do with your career. You and I both know we're the top of this company and I, for one, am sick of playing doormat for girls who don't even want to _be_ wrestlers! The only two with any potential are Alicia and AJ and they're too new to be a draw. So they're having us put over Kelly Kelly and the Bellas, why? Because Vince wants to fuck them. Hell, even the fans boo when those three are around!"

"And what would you have us do, Beth?" Natalya challenged, "Protesting doesn't work, we've tried it already. Going off script will get us fired and maybe blacklisted, like Melina. And they'll keep our contracts for as long as they can if we try to quit, like they're doing to Gail. There's no way to get out of this quickly."

"We're not tied here like Melina is." Beth shrugged, "They fire us and we can go right to Impact. Victoria and Mickie have been having a blast there and you know they're handling their women a lot better than Vince has ever thought to. And _because_ we could go to Impact Vince _won't_ fire us. We're the last he's got and losing us would lose him too much money."

Natalya thought through that and nodded. "Okay, so what's your plan?"

Beth grinned ferally, "My plan is to make as much trouble and noise as I can. I don't know what your plan is."

Natalya snorted. "We're the Divas of Doom now, aren't we?" she asked a little mockingly. "They made us a team, let's stick to it."

A genuine smile was Natalya's reward. "Well, alright then," Beth said, "Let me tell you what's going to happen tonight. They made us heels. Let's really play that up."

***'***

Natalya watched from backstage as Beth made all the motions of taking abuse from Kelly Kelly, selling it as best she could when her ring partner was so abysmal. God, she even took the humiliation and debasement of the stink face. Natalya grimaced. No wonder she wanted to go off script.

As Beth allowed herself to get pinned, Natalya jogged around to the front carrying the object Beth had asked her to bring. She hit the top of the ramp just as the ref was raising Kelly Kelly's arm in victory. She watched as Beth rose up like the Phoenix that was her namesake and lift Kelly Kelly in an instant only to drop her into an unexpected Glam Slam. Stunned, Kelly Kelly lay limp on the mat as the ref tried to reprimand Beth and was thrown from the ring for his troubles.

Natalya knew her cue and rushed down the ramp to the sounds of an ecstatic audience. She slid under the bottom rope with ease while the announcers went wild narrating their confusion and the current ring action. Passing off what she carried to Beth she grabbed up a still knocked out Kelly Kelly and held her steady in a very firm grip.

Beth held up the item Natalya had handed her and revealed to a suddenly frenzied crowd a set of battery operated clippers. The announcers protested as loudly as they could the actions they knew Beth was intending but not a single one of them got up to stop her. The fans roared with laughter and approval as Beth cut out the first swath of hair and tossed it dismissively to the floor.

Two minutes later and it was done. Kelly Kelly came to and fled the ring trying to hide her bald crown and the tears streaking down her cheeks. Beth and Natalya slapped hands in victory and tried not to feel a pang of sympathy for the devastated Kelly Kelly. Beth slipped out of the ring, leaving the clippers in a pile of Kelly Kelly's hair, and headed for the announcer's table. Natalya followed in silence, listening to the approving chants of the audience.

Natalya stood by as Beth commandeered a microphone.

"You wanted Divas of Doom? Well, now you have us," Beth stated ominously. "We're the best women in WWE. I know it. Natalya knows it. You," she pointed into the crowd, "the audience, know it. And now, we're going to make Mr. McMahon know it. We're not going to put over his pretty little flowers anymore. We're going to crush them. You want to stop us? Hire somebody who can, because the girls you've got? They're not wrestlers and they're not up to the task." Beth turned wild eyes directly into the nearest camera, "It's time for change in the WWE. This is a wrestling company, not a modeling agency. And until we get some real competition, some real talent who can go toe to toe with us, we're just going to keep on breaking your toys Mr. McMahon."

Beth dropped the mic and stalked up the ramp to the cheering of the crowd. Natalya followed, amazed at Beth's sheer bravado and at the decibels the audience were reaching in their approval of Beth's speech.

***'***

Once backstage Natalya couldn't stop a grin from forming, "We're really in for it now."

Beth scoffed, "Please. They can't touch us. They got rid of the only two people capable of taking us on one on one. The only other people who could give us a run for our money, aside from each other, are on Impact and wouldn't dream of leaving. Let's just enjoy the time we'll have running roughshod over the division. Vince wants to get upset...well, we'll just have to give him something to be upset about."

Natalya laughed, "Hell of a plan."

"Inspired by hellish working conditions," Beth said airily.

"This won't make us any friends," Natalya pointed out.

"We've got each other. Our other friends are already out of this mess," Beth shrugged, "no one else really matters."

Just then Kelly Kelly stepped out of a doorway into their path.

Beth stopped and stared for a moment then grinned. She reached out to rub Kelly Kelly's newly bald head, "Looks good on you, kid."

Kelly Kelly frowned, "A little warning would have been nice."

Beth shrugged, "Everything came to a head a little faster than I'd planned."

"Wait," Natalya stepped forward, "You were in on this?"

Kelly Kelly shrugged, "Sure. I know what everyone says about me. Especially after what Randy said. I know I'll never be a real wrestler, I don't have the skills for it. And once Beth explained what was wrong, well, I couldn't really disagree. As much as I like being able to step out there and get paid for looking pretty I'm sick of all the shit I've been getting for it. Besides, most of that hair was extensions anyway and I've always wanted to experiment with wigs. This isn't really a set back for me."

"You're a good sport, Kelly," Natalya clapped Kelly Kelly's shoulder and she and Beth moved off down the hall.

They kept their silence until back in the locker room.

Natalya narrowed her eyes at Beth, "You've got everyone in on this plan, don't you?"

"Everyone but the Bellas," Beth confirmed.

Natalya was astounded as she asked, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since Michelle decided to retire," Beth said. "If Layla hadn't gotten injured it wouldn't have happened so soon. And then Melina was fired and Gail is locked out...everything fell apart so fast. It isn't right, what he's doing, so it's time to let him know what an idiot he is. You still good with this?"

"Divas of Doom," Natalya said, "We're a team. Let's give him hell."

Beth grinned, "We will."

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** _Well, that was fun._


End file.
